Love Me Again
by apol
Summary: Warning: contains slight rape, little violence and slightly insane and OOC Heero. There is still sap at the end though. This is a 1 X R story. Please read and review.


love me again

Well, this is not the usual sap that I always write. Geezz....hope you guys forgive me. Don't worry, I'll never write like these things again, I swear!!

Warning: Contains slight rape (is there such a thing?!), little violence and an slightly insane and OOC Heero. If you don't like it, don't read this!

Standard Disclaimer Applies.

Love Me Again

A dark blue BMW parked in front of a small town house. A young lady with honey-blonde hair stepped out and looked at the small piece of paper in her hands. She went towards the door and knocked. After quite some time, a woman with black hair and brown eyes opened the door.

"What can I do for you?" The black haired woman said, wearing a white tank top and a very short demin skirt.

"Uh...is this the house of Heero Yuy?" 

"Yeah I'm Marina, his girlfriend. What do you want from him?"

"Marina, who's there?" Heero opened the door widely. "Relena?!"

Relena stared at Heero with teary-eyes. She quickly ran to her car and drove away.

***************

Relena was doing her best to concentrate on the paperwork in her hand but it seems that her mind drifts back at what happened yesterday. A soft knock on the door broke her chain of thoughts. She quickly wiped her tears away.

"Ms. Peacecraft, you have a visitor."

Relena looked up at her secretary. _I don't have any appointments today._ "Who is it?"

"Heero Yuy."

"Oh shit!" Relena said quietly. "Tell him that I'm doing a lot of things." With that the secretary disappeared. Relena ran to the door and locked it. Knowing that Heero will be too stubborn to come in. Not more than a 2 seconds Heero was banging the door.

"Relena!! Open the door or I'll break it!"

Quickly, the guards came. The secretary called immediate help from the guards when she could not hold Heero back. They pulled Heero out of the building and threw him on the ground. 

"If you will do it again, we will kill you." The head of security said and entered the building.

Heero stood up and glared at the building. "I'll be back..."

Later that night, Marina was waiting for Heero at the kitchen. A loud slamming of the door made her jump from the chair that she was sitting. A drunk Heero came into the kitchen.

"Heero, I gotta tell you something." Marina said not looking at him straight in his eyes. "I...I'm...I'm..."

"WHAT?" Heero shouted.

Marina closed her eyes in fear. "I'm pregnant."

Heero threw the glass beside him at a wall near Marina. She squirmed in fear. Heero went near her and grabbed her shoulders. "How could you be pregnant if we never had sex?" He said with anger.

"My...my old boyfriend. We...we did it. Last week when you were away." She covered her face with her hands and cried.

"YOU SLUT!" Heero pulled her by her arms towards the door and threw her out. "I never really loved you anyway." He shut the door and retrieved all Marina's clothes. He went back to the door and opened it, he threw the clothes at Marina. "Have fun with your old boyfriend." He hissed and slammed the door. Heero went back at his bedroom. _Finally, she's eliminated._ He smiled and opened his desk drawer. Dozens of Relena's picture was the only content of it. He took one picture out and kissed it. _I'll get you back._ He grabbed his jacket and went off.

Relena was pacing her bedroom, clad only in her short nightgown. Since last night, she could not sleep when she saw Heero with a woman. She sat down her bed and rubbed her neck. _What is that smell?_ She sniffed and looked on her surroundings, looking for the source of the smell. Suddenly, she felt sleepy and she tried to fight it back. Unfortunately, she could fight it no more and fell on her bed in deep sleep.

A dark figure opened her balcony doors and approached the sleeping princess. He drank the sight before him. A woman in her early 20, a body of a goddess with perfect creamy skin. His hand stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead lovingly. He craddled her in his arms and to the balcony, bring his dear princess to his house.

***************

Relena slowly opened her eyes and stretched. She never had that kind of sleep for such a long time. Her eyes scanned the surroundings and noticed that none of them looked familiar. _Where am I?_ The door opened, Heero was standing at the doorway with a smile on his face.

"Good morning sweatheart!"

Relena glared at him and stood up. Her hands were clenched from anger. "How dare you!!! Bring me back to my house or I'll call the police!!!"

Heero laughed. "You think you can do that?" He went near her and gripped her shoulders. "I love you." 

Relena struggled to get out fo his grip. "Let me go!!" She kicked him but it seems that it has no use. "I don't love you!!!!" 

"No!! You love me." He pushed her down the bed and straddled her. "You love me Relena, I know it!!" He brought her hands over her head and pinned it down with only one hand.

"Let me go!!!" Relena tried to free her hands but his grip was too strong for her. 

Heero slapped her twice and bit her neck until it bled. He sucked the blood while his other hand touched every inch of her skin. Relena was still struggling to get out of Heero's grasp but his body was heavy and she could not move. He forced her legs apart and pinched her thigh hard when did not cooperate. He tore her nightgown away, his mouth travelled down to her right breast and sucked it hard. Relena was crying but her cries could not be heard for Heero was too busy with her body, pinching her hard everytime she refuses.

"Heero...please...stop...please..." Relena sobbed harder.

Finally Heero stopped and studied Relena who was crying uncontrollably. He released her wrist and got off her slowly. Relena clutched the sheets around her bruised body and continued to cry. Heero couldn't bear the sight of what he did to Relena and ran out of his house. He went to the nearest park and sat on a bench. His elbows on his knees, face burried in his hands as if trying to stop himself from crying.

"Can I help you, young man?" Heero didn't notice the old black man sitting down beside him.

Heero glared at him dangerously. "None of your business!!" He returned to his original position.

The old man just smiled. "I'm going to tell you a story. You know, when I was your age, my family was like an outcast everywhere we go. One day, we went into a village and meet a beautiful woman. She has white skin, brown hair and green eyes. We both fell in love, she didn't care if I am a black man and what the village has been telling her. There were times that I would take her for granted sometimes. When we were about to get married, the whole village planned to attack me and my family. She helped us escaped even to the point of her death. Since then I never loved anyone else." He looked at Heero who was staring straight. "We may have different situations, young man but I have to tell you this. You have to love and take care of the people who loves you because when they are gone, the great loss will be on you."

Heero looked back at the old man. "Thank you sir!" He stood up and ran back to his house. He went up to the guestroom where he placed Relena and ran to her side. She was now sleeping, traces of her tears were still visible on her cheeks. Heero wept at the scene before him. He stroked her bruised cheek lovingly. Carefully, he wrapped the sheets around her and carried her to his room. He gently laid her down on his bed and removed the sheet around her body and covered her with his blanket. Heero ran to his bathroom and got his first aid kit and sat down beside Relena. The blanket was again removed from her body and he softly kissed every bruise in her body, praying that it will heal. One by one, each wound was cleaned and bandaged, sealed with his kiss of love and promise that he will never hurt her again. He grabbed a sweater and sweatpants from his drawer and carefully dressed Relena and covered her again with blankets. His hand reached out and carressed her hair gently and lovingly. "I'm sorry Relena. I love you so much, never will I hurt you again." He stood up and left the room to give his princess a peaceful sleep.

***************

Relena woke up and quickly sat. Her hand clenched on the blankets and wrapped it around her body tighter. Heero came in with a tray of food. When Relena saw him, she retreated farther and brought her knees up to her chest. Gently, she wrapped her arms around her and rocked herself slowly while staring blanky into the wall. Heero gave her a hurt look and tried to supress his tears.

"I...I cooked breakfast...for...for you." He placed the tray down on the bed. "I'll just come back...after you finished eating." Heero went out of his room.When he closed the door, he slid down and buried his face once again in his hands. _What will I do to make her forgive me..._

__

That night Heero once again entered the bedroom and found Relena sleeping in a fetal position. He looked at the half-finished food and removed it. He crawled towards Relena and lay her down the bed in a comfortable position. Heero remained by her side and changed the bandages on her wounds. Relena shifted a little, whimpering as Heero applied the medicine on her wounds. Before he left, he placed a big brown bear beside Relena with a small note attached to it. _Hope she likes it._ He kissed her forehead and left the room.

***************

Two days have passed and Relena remained the same. Heero could feel that everytime he sees her, his heart was breaking into pieces day by day. What he did to her still played on his mind always and he would break down to the point that he wanted to kill himself for doing that to the woman he only loved. Still, he tried to remain intact inside and out, believing for a miracle that somehow Relena would forgive him.

Heero went inside the bedroom, carrying dinner that he made for Relena. Everytime he comes in, Relena would always have the same reaction towards him. He placed the tray on the bed with 3 red roses on it. He kneeled before Relena and cried.

"Relena, I know there's nothing I can do for you to forgive me. Please...please...give me a second chance!" Heero bowed his head and his tears flowed down. "I love you with all my heart and soul. Please...love me again. If you despise my presence...I'll..I'll just end my life for your own happiness..."

Relena stood up and kneeled before Heero, she embraced him and cried. "No Heero, I still do love you. You are forgiven..."

Heero embraced her back with all his might. Happiness and love filled his heart once again. "Thank you sweatheart, thank you. I love you too..."

***************

Relena stood up before the press. In her past appearances, never had they seen her this beautiful before. Her honey-blonde hair was done in a bun and she had a minimal make-up. Her business suit hung perfectly on her curves and her smile was more radiating than ever before.

"Ms. Peacecraft, you were gone for such a long time. Could you tell us what happened?" A reporter said.

"Well...I had a vacation with my boyfriend." Relena motioned for Heero and he went beside Relena. 

The reporters gasped as they saw Heero. Never in their wildest dreams that this soldier has a heart. "Uh...do you guys have plans to get married?"

"That question..."

"Yes." Heero said and grabbed Relena's hand. "I have plans to marry this angel."

Once again the reporters gasped as they heard what he said. "Ms. Peacecraft, you seem to be more beautiful today than before. What is your secret?"

Relena smiled and looked at Heero. "He takes care of me with love."

Heero kissed her forehead and snaked his arm around her waist. "Always."

*sings* Please forgive me...

Heero: ahhhh!! shut up!!!

I don't know....

Heero: i said shut up!!! how dare you do this to me! *pointing at the fic*

ah...ah...ah...

Heero: grrrrr!!! *chases author with katana blade*

hhhhhhhhheeeeeeeelllllllllppppppppp!!!!!

If you have any questions, comments or suggestion. Please write them to me at [][1]heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph

If you guys are gonna send me a mail, please write the title of the fic that you have read. Thanks! *runs away from heero*

   [1]: mailto:heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph



End file.
